Christmas Surprises
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Some Christmas surprises for The Bings... C&M with some R&R and J&P..Chapter 4 added
1. Chapter 1: The Prefect Present

This story takes place during the near future. Ross and Rachel are engaged, Phoebe and Joey live together, and Monica and Chandler have been married for 2 years. Chandler is working in Tulsa and they are trying to have a baby.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC  
  
  
Title: Christmas Surprises  
Rated G  
  
Chapter 1: The Prefect Present  
  
  
Monica moped around her apartment. It was decorated for Christmas. She looked at the Christmas tree. She smiled when she saw the ornament that Chandler had surprised her with last Christmas. It said Our First Christmas 2001 across the top, on the bottom it said Chandler and Monica Bing and in the middle was a picture of the two of them. Monica sighed softly as she lightly ran her finger tip over Chandler's face on the photo. He was in Tulsa. She always missed him when he was away.  
  
  
  
The door opened and Rachel and Phoebe walked in. "Hey Mon ready to shop till you drop" Rachel said excitedly. She lived to shop. "Yeah I guess" Monica said softly. She glanced at the ornament one last time as she grabbed her purse. Phoebe smiled "You have the I miss Chandler blues don't you" she said with a giggle. Monica nodded "Its that obvious huh" she said. "Don't worry Mon he'll be home for Christmas and until then lets go shopping!" she said gently shoving them toward the door.  
  
  
Monica smiled "Okay, Okay" she said giggling. "Maybe you guys can help me find the prefect gift for Chandler." she said. "Just be standing there all naked when he comes home" Phoebe suggested. "Pheebs!" Monica exclaimed. "Oh like you weren't thinking it!" she replied smiling as she walked out the door.  
  
  
  
Some time later they were at the mall. Rachel had several bags in her hands, Phoebe had a few but Monica didn't have any. She looked at tons of sweaters, smelled a bunch of different colognes, and looked at a ton of other stuff but nothing seemed right. She wanted to find the prefect Christmas present for Chandler. She wanted something special but none of the stuff that she'd seen today was that special.  
  
  
  
Rachel tapped her shoulder. "Mon, Pheebs and I are going to the food court for lunch you coming" she asked. She nodded and followed her friends to the food court. Phoebe went to the vegetarian place while Rachel went to the Chinese place. Monica came to the table with a slice of pizza from the Italian place, a hot-dog and an extra large fries from the hot-dog place, and an extra think milkshake.  
  
  
  
Phoebe and Rachel stared at her. "I haven't seen you eat that much since the ninth grade bake sale" Rachel said with a giggle. "I skipped breakfast" Monica said "Plus for some reason I was craving pizza and hot-dogs and couldn't decide which one I wanted so I got them both" she said taking a bite of her pizza. They finished their lunch and resumed their shopping.   
  
  
  
Monica looked at several more things but still didn't find anything she liked. She sat down on a near by bench. "I'm never gonna find anything for Chandler" she whined. "Sure you will, come on there's still more shopping to be done" Rachel said trying to pull her up. "No" Monica whined. "I'm tired and I'm not feeling well I just wanna go home" she said. "Well you shouldn't have eaten so much at lunch" Rachel replied with a giggle. "Come on lets go home" she added helping her to her feet.  
  
  
  
Once they arrived at Monica and Chandler's apartment Monica pushed past Phoebe and Rachel and ran to the bathroom where she preceded to get sick. Rachel stood there for a minute. Oh my God!" Rachel whispered. "Oh my God what?" Phoebe asked. "Monica's pregnant" Rachel said with a smile. "No I'm not" Monica answered as she walked back into the living room. "What makes you think that" she asked. "Oh come on Mon" Rachel started. "The cravings, getting tired, and throwing up" she said.   
  
  
  
"Oh my God" Monica whispered "Maybe I am" she said. "I...I need to take a test or something" she said walking back to the bathroom. She came back out a minute later "We have to wait ten minutes" she whispered as she sat down on the sofa. She spent the next ten minutes nervously ringing her hands together. The dinging of the timer broke the silence. "I...I can't look I'm too nervous" Monica said. "I'll do it" Phoebe volunteered. "Okay it says a blue line means you're pregnant and no line means you're not" Monica called out.   
  
  
  
Phoebe came back out into the living room. "The line is blue Mon" she said. Rachel hugged her. "you're gonna have a baby!" she squealed. "Ooh now you have the prefect Christmas present for Chandler!" Phoebe exclaimed. Monica sat there crying silently. She and Chandler had been trying to have a baby for months and now it had finally happened she was going to be a mother. "Mon, you okay" Rachel asked "I've never been better I'm gonna have a baby!" she said excitedly.  
  
  
  
"What!" Ross exclaimed as he and Joey walked in. "I'm pregnant, Your little sister is gonna have a baby!" Monica told him. "Aww Mon that's great" he said hugging her. "I can't wait until Christmas" she said. "I can't wait to see Chandler" she added. Joey smiled as he hugged her. "A baby so cool" he said. He then leaned down. "I'm your Uncle Joey" he said to her stomach. "How you doin" he added. Monica smiled this was defiantly going to be the best Christmas ever.  
  
  
Chapter 2: All I Want For Christmas Is You....Its Christmas Eve and Chandler is suppose to be coming home but will he make it when a snowstorm unexpectedly hits New York? Coming Soon!!   
  
  
Authors Note: Hello there everyone! I have decided to write a Christmas Friends fic its focuses most on C&M but it does have a little R&R and J&P. I know its kind of cliché Monica's present to Chandler being that she's pregnant but hey what better gift is there that a little baby Bing! Heehee. Well I hope you all like it! All suggestions and ideas are always welcome! Please read and review! Thanx! 


	2. Chapter 2:All I Want For Christmas Is Yo...

This story takes place during the near future. Ross and Rachel are engaged, Phoebe and Joey live together, and Monica and Chandler have been married for 2 years. Chandler is working in Tulsa and they are trying to have a baby.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC  
  
  
Title: Christmas Surprises  
Rated G  
  
  
Chapter 2: All I Want For Christmas Is You  
  
  
Monica woke up to her alarm screeching in her ear. She reached over and hit it. She smiled. It was Christmas Eve. Tonight she'd fall asleep in Chandler's arms. They'd wake up together on Christmas morning and after opening all the presents she'll wrap her arms around him and tell him he had one last gift. Monica set her hand on her stomach. She sighed happily as she got out of bed and wandered into the kitchen to start cooking for the Christmas party that night.   
  
  
  
Rachel walked in with Emma in her arms. She smiled. "Look at Auntie Monica working hard already" she whispered to the baby. Monica smiled "Hey there Emma!" she said tickling the baby. "Are you ready for your very first Christmas ever" she asked. The baby responded by giggling. "Well sweeite Aunt Monica has to get back to work she has lots to do" Monica said going back to the kitchen. Rachel set Emma down in the play pen that was set up in the living room and walked into the kitchen. "Whatcha makin" she asked.   
  
  
  
Monica smiled "Right now I'm baking Christmas cookies they're Chandler's favorite" she said. Rachel grinned "Somebody's happy about her husband coming home" she replied. "And I bet that somebody is so hoping to get lucky tonight" Rachel added with a giggle. "Rach!" Monica whispered. "What" she asked. "Its Christmas" Monica answered. "Yeah and you're hoping for an early Christmas present from Mr. Big!" Rachel said laughing. Monica blushed "Rachel I haven't called him that in like three years" she replied. "Okay so is he still the best sex you ever had" she asked laughing even more.  
  
  
  
"Okay that's enough about my sex life!" Monica protested. "Its Christmas lets talk about something Christmasy" she added. Rachel smiled "Okay " she said. "Are you on Santa's nice list or his naughty list" she asked laughing. Monica groaned and threw cookie dough at her.   
  
  
Monica and Rachel spent the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon cooking, cleaning and getting ready for the party.   
  
  
Monica checked herself in the mirror before going out to the living room. Rachel, Ross, Phoebe and Joey were the only ones there. "Wow hot Mon very hot" Joey said with a grin. She was wearing a short red dress with thin spaghetti string straps. Phoebe whistled. "Sexy Mon! Chandler will be all over you the minute he walks in" she said with a giggle. "Eww I didn't need to hear that" Ross whined. Monica was about to reply when the door bell rang. She opened it. "Aunt Monica!" Ben squealed. "Hey you" she said as she let him, Carol, and Susan in.   
  
  
  
A few hours passed and by now everyone had arrived. Gunther stood near the mistletoe hoping to catch Rachel under it. Judy Geller was in the kitchen making comments about what Monica was serving. Jack Geller was sitting on the couch with Joey and Ross drinking beer. Nora Bing was giggling and talking to a guy that Monica worked with. Christmas music was playing.   
  
  
  
Monica sighed happily the party was going great all she needed for it to be prefect was Chandler. "Aunt Monica guess what" Ben exclaimed. "What honey" she asked. "Look its snowing we're gonna have a white Christmas" he said happily. Monica looked out the window. It was snowing so hard she could barely see Ross and Rachel's apartment across the street. She smiled "We sure are Ben" she replied.   
  
  
  
  
The phone started ringing. Phoebe answered. "Mon" she said. "Its for you" she said as she handed her the phone. "Its Chandler" Phoebe added with a grin. Monica smiled. "Hey honey are you on your way home" she asked. "No Mon I'm not I...I'm still in Tulsa" he said. "What but why" she whispered. "All flights to New York are being delayed" he told her. Monica glanced out the window. "The snow" she said. "I'm sorry Mon you know I wanted to be there" he told her. She felt tears filling her eyes. "Its okay Chandler I know you'd be here if you could" she said he voice cracking as she spoke. "I love you Monica, Merry Christmas" he whispered. "I Love you too Chandler and Merry Christmas" she whispered.   
  
  
  
Monica hung up the phone and wandered over to the window seat. She set her hand on her stomach. She began to cry softly as she watched the snow fall. "Damn snow" she mumbled.   
  
  
Someone put on her Mariah Carey Christmas cd. All I want for Christmas is you began to play. She looked over and saw Phoebe dancing and twirling tinsel around her neck. Monica sighed and looked back out the window. "I just want you here tonight holding on to me so tight" she sang softly. She glanced back at Phoebe she was still dancing around. "Santa won't you bring me the one I really need won't you please bring my baby to me" Monica sang as tears ran silently down her face. She wished for a Christmas miracle she wished for her husband.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Christmas Magic....Will Monica get her wish, Will Santa bring her the one she really needs, will he bring her Chandler to her....Coming Soon!  
  
  
Authors Note: Here's chapter 2 finally! The song I used in this fic is All I want for Christmas is you, by Mariah Carey! I LOVE that song!! Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter! As Always ideas and suggestions are welcome. Please read and review! Thanx! 


	3. Chapter 3:Christmas Magic

This story takes place during the near future. Ross and Rachel are engaged, Phoebe and Joey live together, and Monica and Chandler have been married for 2 years. Chandler is working in Tulsa and they are trying to have a baby.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC  
  
  
Title: Christmas Surprises  
Rated G  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Christmas Magic  
  
  
  
The Christmas party was still in full swing but Monica didn't care. She still sat in the window seat staring out at the snow. Phoebe plopped down beside her out of breath. "Did ya see my big Christmas number" Phoebe giggled lightly tapping her with the tinsel that was still around her neck. "Yeah it was great" Monica said sadly. "Okay why so sad" Phoebe asked. "Remember earlier when Chandler called." Monica asked. Phoebe nodded. "Yuh huh" she giggled. "He's...he's stuck in Tulsa Pheebs" she cried. "What, but why" she asked. "All flights to New York are delayed because of that" She said pointing at the snow.   
  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Mon its Christmas the time for miracles" Phoebe said with a smile. Monica looked at her. "What ever Pheebs all I know is what I see and I see snow lots of snow" she cried. "As far as I'm concerned Christmas is over" she said loud enough to disrupt the party. "Monica you don't mean that" Phoebe said softly. "You're just upset" she added. "Yeah I'm upset I haven't seen Chandler in a week" she cried "We were suppose to fall asleep together tonight and wake up together tomorrow and then after all the presents had been open I was going to tell him there was one more present our baby" she said "Now that's all ruined" she cried as she ran to her bedroom slamming the door behind her.   
  
  
  
  
Monica was laying on her bed sobbing into her pillow. She heard the door open. Someone sat on the bed beside her. She figured it was on of her friends but she was surprised to see her mother in law sitting there. "Nora" she whispered. "I'm sure you heard huh" she said brushing away her tears. Nora smiled "If you mean that I'm going to be a grandmother then yes I heard" she said softly. Monica nodded. "I was so worried about finding the prefect Christmas present and then I found out I was pregnant" she paused "I had it all planned and now its ruined" she whispered.   
  
  
  
  
Nora tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know sweeite but I think Chandler will be thrilled no matter when you tell him" she said softly. "I know but its not just that I...I miss him" Monica whimpered. "I haven't seen him in a week plus this will be the first Christmas since we've been together that we've been apart" she said as she began to cry again. "You know your friend Phoebe is right Christmas is the time for miracles" Nora told her. "I'm famished I'm going to go get some more of your fabulous Christmas cookies would you like anything dear" she asked. "Just Chandler" Monica whispered. Nora smiled "We'll see what Santa brings you" she said as she left the room.  
  
  
  
  
A few hours later Monica yawns and looks at the clock seeing its almost midnight, almost Christmas. She must have dosed off. She could hear the party was still going on. She heard Ben's voice she couldn't believe he was still up. It sounded like he'd said Santa's here. She sighed and laid back down. The door opened and Ben jumped on the bed. "Aunt Monica, Santa came" he squealed. Monica smiled a little "That's nice sweeite" she answered. "Come on Aunt Monica Santa asked for you" he told her. She sat up and looked at him. "What do you mean" she asked him. "He asked me where my Aunt Monica was and I told him so he asked me to go get you" he said excitedly. He grabbed her hand "Come on you can't keep Santa waiting" he giggled.  
  
  
  
  
Monica sighed softly. "Okay, okay I'm coming" she said getting up and humoring him. She walked out into the living room where everyone was. She saw Santa standing there he had his back to her. "Santa, Santa here's Aunt Monica" Ben sad jumping around excitedly. Santa turned around and looked at her. Monica stared at him for a minute. She gasped softly. She'd recognize those beautiful blues eyes hiding behind those eyes glasses anywhere. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him. "Chandler" she whispered. he nodded before kissing her.   
  
  
  
  
"Eww Aunt Monica is kissing Santa Claus, Uncle Chandler wouldn't like that" Ben giggled. "Oh I don't think he'd mind" Ross said smiling. It was the one time he was glad to see his sister and Chandler kissing.   
  
  
  
  
As soon as the kiss ended Monica pulled Chandler into the bedroom. She smiled "You're really here" she said softly. "How did you get here the snow is still pretty bad" she asked. Chandler smiled "Ask my mom" he said. "Your mom" she questioned. Then she remembered what Nora had said as she left the room. "We'll see what Santa brings you" Monica said. "Okay" he answered. "No that's what your mom said" she replied. She smiled "Honey I'll be right back don't move" she told him.  
  
  
  
  
Monica went out into the living room and up to Nora. She hugged her. "Thank you Nora" she whispered. "You're welcome darling and Merry Christmas" she said softly. "How did you do it" Monica asked. "You know what I don't care how he got her I'm jus tglad he's here" she said hugging Nora gain. She smiled as she watched Monica run back to her room.   
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night Monica sighed happily as she snuggled in Chandler's arms. She still didn't know how Nora managed to get him here. Maybe it had been a Christmas maricle like Phoebe had said. It didn't matter to Monica all that matteredthat she was falling asleep in Chandler's arms and tomorrow morning she would tell him he was going to be a daddy. Monica smiled as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4:A Bing Christmas....Its Christmas morning! The friends open gifts and Monica gives Chandler his special gift...Coming Soon!  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I loved TOW The Holiday Armadillo. Chandler made such a cute Santa! Wait Chandler always looks cute! Anyway I thought it would be cute if he showed up dressed as Sanat surprising Monica! I hope you all like this chapter! Monica gives Chandler her special gift in the next one! As always please read review and suggestions always welcome! Thanx! 


	4. Chapter 4:A Bing Christmas

This story takes place during the near future. Ross and Rachel are engaged, Phoebe and Joey live together, and Monica and Chandler have been married for 2 years. Chandler is working in Tulsa and they are trying to have a baby.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC  
  
  
Title: Christmas Surprises  
Rated G  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: A Bing Christmas  
  
  
  
Monica woke up with a smile on her face. It was Christmas morning and Chandler was laying beside her. She lightly kissed his lips. "Chandler" she whispered. "Wake up its Christmas" she said kissing him again. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Merry Christmas beautiful" he said pulling her down on him and kissing her. "Mmm Merry Christmas to you too honey" she whispered kissing him softly.   
  
  
  
  
  
Joey and Phoebe came running into the apartment. "Monica, Chandler get up its Christmas" Phoebe shouted. "Yeah and I'm hungry, So Monica get off Chandler and come make breakfast!" Joey yelled. "He's worst than a little kid sometimes" Chandler whispered. Monica looked at him. "I don't know kids come in and jump on the bed on Christmas Morning" she said smiling a little. "Well then its a good thing we don't have kids or we wouldn't be able to do this" he whispered as he began to kiss her.   
  
  
  
  
Their bedroom door opened and Joey came in and plopped down on the bed. "Come on Mon I'm hungry and I wanna open presents" he whined. "Who needs kids we have Joey" Chandler giggled as he got out of bed. He put on his robe and headed for the door. "Honey you coming" he asked when he saw Monica still in bed. "Yeah I'll be there in a minute" she said. Chandler and Joey went out to the living room leaving Monica alone. She set her hand on her stomach. She sighed softly. After what Chandler said about kids and Christmas morning she was worried about telling him about the baby.   
  
  
  
  
Monica got up and put on her robe and went to the living room. She smiled. Joey was sitting on the baraclounger with Phoebe on his lap, Rachel and Ross had arrived they sat on the sofa with Emma on their lap and Ben was sitting on the floor with Chandler. "Hi guys Merry Christmas!" Monica said as she sat down next to Chandler. "Merry Christmas Mon" they all replied. "Aunt Monica can we open presents now" he asked. "Yeah can we" Joey asked. Monica smiled "Yes boys we can open presents" she said as she began to pass out the presents.   
  
  
  
  
  
Sometime later all the presents had been opened. "Aunt Monica, Uncle Chandler I love my Playstation 2 thank you!" Ben said hugging them. "You're welcome honey" Monica answered. "Thank you guys for all these great gift cards" Rachel said smiling. "Yeah well we know how you always return everything so we thought you could go get what you want" Monica said with a smile. "I love my necklace Chandler" Monica said as she lightly fingered the silver engraved heart that hung around her neck. Chandler smiled "I love my joke book and my new laptop too honey" he said leaning in and kissing her softly. "Eww dude not in front of my kids" Ross complained. "And I love my gifts, all three Jurassic Park movies that's awesome and the model dinosaur kit is so cool" he added. "We're glad and some how we knew you'd love them" Monica said grinning.  
  
  
  
  
Joey smiled. "Dude gift certificates for pizza and sandwiches good! and the complete season 3 and 4 of Baywatch good! That's the first Yasmine years" he giggled. "Dud I'm so watching that with you" Chandler said. "I love my song book it says Phoebe's greatest hits I'm gonna write Smelly Cat in here, I'll put all my songs in here" Phoebe said giggling. Monica smiled "Well I'm glad everyone loved their gifts I think I'll go start breakfast" she said as she stood up.   
  
  
  
  
Rachel looked at her. "Umm Mon honey aren't you forgetting that other gift you had for Chandler " she asked. "Oh more for me what is it" Chandler asked. "There isn't any more gifts" Monica said heading for the kitchen. Rachel stood up grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bedroom. "Monica why didn't you tell him about the baby" she asked. Monica sat down and sat down. Rachel looked at her. "Oh no Mon did something happen did...did you lose the baby" she asked gently. "No Rach the baby is okay" Monica answered. "Then why didn't you tell him" she asked. "Well this morning Joey and Phoebe came in yelling for us to get up and Chandler said it was a good thing we didn't have kids" Monica said on the verge of tears.  
  
  
  
  
"Oh honey you know he'll be thrilled I mean you two have been trying to get pregnant" Rachel said softly. "But Rach he said who needs kids we have Joey" Monica said as she began to cry. Rachel knew it was the hormones kicking in. She'd gone through it with Emma. "Monica hun its gonna be okay I know how it is to be all hormonal and afraid of what the father will say but I know Chandler and he's gonna be so happy" she said gently. Monica looked at her. "He is isn't he" she whispered. Rachel nodded "Yuh huh" she said smiling. Monica hugged her. "Thank you Rach" she said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Monica dried her eyes and walked back out into the living room. She stood there for a minute watching Chandler playing with Ben and Emma. She smiled and walked over to him. "Chandler, honey I do have one more Christmas present for you" she whispered. Chandler smiled "Okay where is it" he asked. "Well it isn't here yet" she replied. "Where is it and when will it be here" he asked. Monica smiled. She took his hand and set it on her stomach. "There" she whispered "and it will be here in about 7 months" she added.   
  
  
  
  
  
It took Chandler a minute to figure it out. "Oh my God" he whispered as he looked at her. "Are you, are we" he stuttered trying to get the words out. Monica nodded "Yes, we're going to have a baby" she whispered as tears silently slid down her face. "What are you thinking" she asked. He smiled "I'm thinking I love you" he said as he pulled her close and kissed her. "So then you're happy" Monica asked. He smiled "I've never been happier" he replied. "I love you Monica, I love you both" he whispered his hand still on her stomach. "Merry Christmas" he added kissing her softly. "We love you too Chandler" Monica whispered. "Merry Christmas" she whispered as she kissed him.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Another finished chapter. I was debating weather to end it here or add more chapters...All Ideas and suggestions welcome. Please read and review! Thanx! 


End file.
